


Home

by EchoGekkos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Comfort, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/M, I'm terrible with summaries, One-Shot, Slice of Life, Zora Mermay, and titles too, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: After the successful defeat of the Calamity, Hyrule brought itself back to some sense of normalcy. Many returned to what felt familiar, while others sought out new places to put their down roots. Whatever they could define as home.For Link, his home was the new path he tread.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Home

A kitchen’s stove crackled and spit embers as Link hucked another log onto the fire burning within. An iron pan above sizzled with goat butter and cooking oil. Steaks of Hearty Salmon, covered in seasoned flours wafted an appetizing aroma into the air. Link could feel his mouth water and stomach grumble. All of his culinary skills were being used for the salmon meneuniére he was cooking. 

As with all meals he prepared, Link’s aim was to achieve absolute deliciousness with this dish.

On the counter, just to the right of the stove, a covered plate hid more tasty golden treasures, four more steaks sat awaiting consumption. Next to them was a veritable bounty roasted vegetables, which lay cooling in a large blue bowl.

Link’s ears suddenly perked to the sound of rushing footsteps on wood. His right hand tensed and instinctively reached for a hilt of a sword that wasn’t there on his back. Taking a few deep breaths, the Hylian forced himself to relax. Though it had been years since the Calamity's defeat, any sign of potential danger would still kick in his fight or flight mode.

The footsteps' sounds grew louder as a blur of red rounded to corner into the tucked away kitchen. Link turned his head to look at the young Zora girl with red scales who rushed towards him. Standing nearly as tall as his waist, the child stared at him with bright blue eyes. Her long head tail which nearly reached the floor waggled in exuberant excitement.

“I can’t take it anymore, it smells too good!” the Zora girl whined.

“What smells too good?” Link asked in an innocent tone.

“The fish! I can’t take it anymore! Please let me taste a bit!” she pleaded.

“Mmmmmmm. No,” Link hummed as he returned his attention to the pan.

“A small bite?”

“No.”

“Just a nibble?”

“Nope.”

The Zora child pouted and put her hands on her hips.

“By royal decree, I demand you let me taste the fish to see if it is good enough to be my meal!” she said in a faux, regal voice. 

“Didn't know I was cooking for royalty. Excuse me, Your Highness,” Link replied in a similar mocking tone, while he overly exaggerated rolling his eyes. Link had to admit, the little fry’s inflection for hi-posh was pretty good. 

The Hylian grabbed a small ceramic plate from one of the cupboards above him. Then, picking up a spatula, he uncovered the finished steaks and sliced off a small piece of salmon onto the plate.

“This servant hopes the meal is to your palate,” Link said, as he offered the morsel to the Zora child.

The young Zora did a rather poor job of hiding her excitement as she grasped the plate, letting loose a small gasp in glee. In seconds, the salmon was devoured behind sharp, shark-like teeth followed by a satisfied hum that rumbled in her chest.

The reaction pleased Link greatly. There were few better joys than watching someone enjoy his cooking.

“It’s delicious!...I mean, decent. However, I require one more taste, just to be sure.”

“Oh no,” Link responded, dropping the playful role of servant, “if I spoil you any further, your mother is going to kill me.”

“Indeed I will. Though I can’t blame her, considering how good it smells in here,” a deeper feminine voice rang out from around the corner as Mipha stepped into the kitchen. Her amber eyes locked onto Link’s, giving him a soft smile that caused his heart to flutter.

“Mom!” The young Zora cried out, discarding her plate on a nearby counter before she leaped at Mipha. With large arms, Mipha caught the airborne child, pulling her into a large hug.

“It’s good to see you too, my little Nena,” Mipha murmured as she nuzzled the top of her child’s head.

“Welcome home,” Link said, moving the iron pan from the stove before he strode over to his wife. He stood on the tips of his toes to plant a quick kiss on Mipha’s lips as she herself leaned down to receive it. Mipha had grown significantly since they wed. Before, Link stood over her by more than half a foot. Now, Mipha towered over him by nearly two feet. It was a change Link had to swiftly adapt to considering the way Zora growth spurts worked. Yet, it was a change he did so with ease. Link also knew with the way Zora grew, especially the royal line, Mipha’s growth would not end there. Dorephan’s own gigantic build would attest as much.

“Gross,” Nena said with a giggle as she wiggled in her mother’s arms, escaping her grasp and dropping back down to the floor.

“How was the Domain?” Link asked. Mipha had left a week and a half ago for Lanayru. Royal business between Hyrule and the Domain demanded her return. Though they currently lived in Hateno, Mipha had not surrendered her line in succession for the throne. And as such, an occasional visit to the Domain was necessary. 

With the amount of times she had to travel, among other reasons, it had Link recently wondering if their choice of the quiet Hylian village was the right one.

“Good. Everyone is keeping well.”

“And how are Father and Sidon?” Link interrupted before Mipha could go on further. He had an inkling of what she was going to say next.

“Well. I...they…miss us terribly,” Mipha replied slowly, a sad smile crossing her face.

And there it was, the other reason. The crux to Link’s recent worries and the fuel of his doubt. The look that started to worm it’s way into her mood in the last few months. 

She was homesick. 

He couldn’t blame her. Hateno Village could only offer so much for a Zora, no matter how kind the people were. Sure, there were lakes, streams and a few small waterfalls, but nothing that could ever compare to the Zora’s natural element of Lanayru.

That, and Mipha craved to be back in the Domain with her family. If Link knew anything about Zora bonds, it’s that family was the most important of all.

“Nena? Could you fetch me some apples from the orchard?” he suddenly asked.

“Why?”

“It’s for the tart I'm making later. If you get them for me, I’ll let you have the first taste.”

“Done!” Nena exclaimed as she rushed out of the kitchen. 

Link waited for the sound of the front door closing before he returned his attention back to his wife.

“She certainly inherited your insatiable appetite,” Mipha said with a giggle. She was clearly trying to change the subject at hand, something Link was not going to allow.

“Honey, the Domain still isn’t off the table,” he said quietly.

“How many times have we had this conversation?” Mipha grumbled a little sharply then she intended.

“Four. Not the point. We both agreed that we’d be happy anywhere we lived. Even before deciding on Hateno.”

“I know,” Mipha said, grasping her arm.

“But if you’re having second thoughts, we don’t have to keep doing this back and forth. I know how much your family means to you.”

“I have a new family to worry about,” Mipha replied back in a soft tone. “You and Nena are my world.” 

“And you don’t have to trade one for the other,” Link countered. “You can have both. My home is with you and Nena, wherever that may be.”

“But what about-”

“Don’t forget that I grew up in the Domain too,” Link said, cutting Mipha off. It was true. Though Link had been born here, and spent his very early years, he was relocated to the Domain after his parents' untimely deaths.

The Hylian always tried to feel some sort of familiarity with his birth village. Yet, he could not draw any memories. His mind always showed him his childhood days of the Domain instead. Hours spent with the Bazz Brigade among the walkways, swimming with Mipha and the rest of his friends, and all the reckless stunts he got into. 

For Link, the Domain ever remained truly as his childhood home, and a place of some of his fondest memories.

Mipha moved over to her husband, her hand lightly tracing the burn scars lining his face and down to his neck. The wounds were courtesy of Guardian lasers that were narrowly avoided during his desperate rush to the castle.

Link wasn’t the only one to be hurt during the desperate struggle to contain Ganon. Mipha’s own stomach, legs and arms were littered with scars. Spear wounds dealt by the Blight she had fought deep in her own Divine Beast. 

“You’re far too kind to me. Sometimes, I hardly believe I convinced you to marry me,” she said as she continued to caress his cheek.

“It wasn’t that hard. Considering you stole my heart after all,” Link mumbled, leaning into her hand as he continued to hold her.

“I believe that’s my line,” Mipha sighed contently into the top of Link’s head.

They held each other for a minute, simply enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Are you sure about the Domain?” she finally asked. “This is  _ your _ family's home after all.” 

Indeed. the house did belong to him. An inheritance from Link’s parents will, to be entrusted to his care when he was of age.

Link tightened his grip on his wife. That did not change a thing.

“I know it is,” he said, “but my fondest memories are with you in the Domain and the others, not Hateno. Besides, this could be our retreat away from the politics. We were going to have to return to Lanayru eventually.”

“If I gave up my position in the line of succession to Sidon, we wouldn’t have too,” Mipha lightly joked.

There was a pause as Mipha continued to hold her husband. How in the world did she manage to end up with him? All bets were against her, and yet somehow, she managed to push through the odds and marry the man that had captured her heart. 

It was ironic. Her husband, a battle-scarred veteran Hylian who possessed the social skills of an octorok could make her feel like the most loved Zora in all of Hyrule.

“What about Nena? She’s made friends here,” Mipha asked, ending the silence once again.

“She’s made lots of friends in the Domain too before we moved,” Link countered. “And as I said earlier, it’s not like we’ll never come back here. I didn’t plan to pitch this without asking what Nena thinks. This affects her just as much as the both of us.”

Mipha couldn’t argue with that reasoning. Maybe she was just being overly empathetic. Yet, she would do anything for both her husband and child. She had  _ that  _ much love for the two.

“At this rate, people are going to be calling us indecisive,” she murmured into Link’s hair.

“Let them. Just want you to be happy.”

Mipha pulled her head away from Link’s hair and captured him in a swift, hard kiss.

“You continue to make me the happiest Zora in Hyrule, Link.”

“Seriously? Can you both go five minutes without eating each other's faces?” Nena jeered suddenly, shattering the romantic atmosphere that had been building between them.

“I see you’ve picked up Aunt Urbosa’s snark,” Mipha replied back in a droll to her child. The warmth of passion that was building in her quickly cooled. There would be time to be romantic with her husband later. As for now, she watched her daughter set down a small wicker basket down in the corner of the room, the container filled to the brim with a dozen red apples.

“She said I had a gift for it,” Nena piped up as she skipped towards her parents. “Plus, she told me I had the ‘very important job of keeping you two honest’. Her words, not mine.”

“Goddess forgive us for unleashing another Urbosa onto Hyrule,” Link muttered.

“It could be worse.” Mipha countered. “She could have taken up Uncle Revali’s inflated ego.”

The two Zora giggled as Link’s face dropped in dread.

“Alright you two, stop giving me a heart attack. Let me finish making our meal. I know how much you two love salmon meuniére.”

Mother and daughter looked at each other with glee before they moved into the common room.

“We won’t bother you any longer, dear,” Mipha said over her shoulder.

Link returned his attention to the dinner was preparing. From the other room, he could hear Nena excitedly telling her mother about a new sword technique Link had taught her. He smiled to himself as he resumed cooking, idly listening to their chatter.

Moving back was going to be a hassle. Possessions would have to be packed, the house straightened and ordered, and Link was going to have to ask Rorran if he could rent his covered wagon and horses.  Yet, the trouble would be well worth it. He could already imagine Mipha's delighted face upon their return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's my first fic for Zora Mermay. Half the month is already over and I still have so much more to write! ;-;
> 
> For this fic, I decided write something fluffy and comforting, considering we could use more of that now.
> 
> And yes, I'm not dead. Still writing albeit at a slower than a snails pace. I cannot say anything more than I hope to have an actual writing schedule in place, and not take a year to write a one-shot....
> 
> Special thanks to SarcasticMudkip and thefloorisketchup who beta'd this. Really appreciate the edits and insight, you were a big help!


End file.
